magnus_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
War of Fiction Chapter 76
Chapter 76------------- On the opposite side of the castle the Hound led a group towards the side of the castle where the veins grew thick and could be used to scale the castle walls, Sandor noticed the Mystery Machine Van which was parked out he saw the blood still over the van’s seats he knew who that came from. The group sneaked up leaving the police car, Limo and Ambulance behind T.C. stayed in the ambulance in case of any emergencies. As the group began to get closer and closer until Flower, Flynn, Happy and Professor Owl got up on top of the wall and began to rain down fire. The group quickly ran for cover but a bullet from Flower’s small gun hit Larry in the head as his body flopped to the ground the other people made it to cover safely and Lara and The Hound jumped out firing their guns towards towards the castle walls hitting Happy directly in the face as his body fell over. Mona, Marge and Patty were behind a huge stack of logs that we’re placed by the Disney’s, Mona turned to Marge “Deer, I just want to say if we don’t make it out of this I love you and all the children and wherever Homer is I know he loves you too” Mona explained “Mona we will be fine we need to push up to the others” Marge said pointing to Piriot, Wiggum, Kirk, Wolfcastle, Mr. Krabs, Bonnie, Lara and The Hound. A far enough distance away Bart Simpson climbed out from the car grabbing a gun laid on the seat and ran towards the gunfire dodging T.C’S vision so he wouldn’t stop him. Marge and Patty quickly moved up towards the others but Mona stayed back as gunfire from Flynn and Flower got closer to her head she shook her body trying to encourage herself to get moving taking a deep breath and she stood up but she stopped as she felt a deep pain in her chest, she reached her hand down to feel warm blood and some sort of object, she looked down to see a sword going through her chest “Oh god” She cried as the sword withdrew from her chest and Mona fell backwards dead the group quickly looked back to see Jack Sparrow duck behind the rocks “Mona, no” Marge yelled as she lay lifeless. Bart ran closer seeing the body of Larry running forward and closer. Sandor ran back pointing his gun around the logs to see Jack Sparrow holding two swords “Dog, why don’t we do this like proper men and fight using these swords “ Jack asked raising his hands “Very well” Sandor spoke placing his gun on the floor Jack chucked a sword over to Sandor, he picked it up pointing it towards Jack, jack ran in swinging his sword down clashing with Sandor’s sword. Back at the back of the castle the Green Giant had Marshmallow pinned to the floor, smacking him in the face repeatedly digging his fingers into his cold eyes, blinding him “You will die snow monster, from the might of the green giant” he screamed sticking his hands further into his head grabbing his ice cold brain, he clenched onto pulling his head towards him, whilst placing his green foot on the monster’s chest as he ripped the head off the snow monster tossing it to one side he looked down at the monster’s body which lay liverless not moving “You see the green giant is no match for puny snowman” the Green Giant laughed placing his hands on his hips. Hitgirl, Doctor Hibbert, Chucky, Skinner, Troy, Lindsey, Willie, Bernice, Fat Controller and Sonic. The Green Giant came running towards them ducking behind the rock “I’m here mr. Fat” the Green giant spoke. Suddenly, the group noticed three people running towards them that being Owen, Tony the tiger and Debra Morgan. The people turned around pointing guns towards them “Wait” Debra screamed “We are friends of Master Chief” “Okay, put your guns away, they’re good” Harley spoke turning their guns back to the Disney’s. “Okay three more people this is good we can push up kill the rest of these people” Chucky spoke looking at Harley smiling. “Okay people we run and shoot, four of them left we can easily take them out Doctor you stay behind just in case” Harley spoke getting up all the others apart from Hibbert got up. “3...2...1” Harley said as she began to run shooting at the group, Willie took a shot on Timothy the mouse hitting him straight away, Pete pointed his sniper aiming at Debra’s head when Owen ran in front of her aiming his gun Pete took the shot for Debra the bullet flying passed her and into Owen’s head as he fell over dead. “Owen” Debra cried out stopping going down to Owen’s body holding him. Pete aimed his sniper back at Debra aiming in on her, when a flash of blue dragged her to safety “keep running” Sonic demanded as she continued to run with tears running down her face. Sneezy sneezed when he fired a spray of bullets towards Willie hitting him in the chest as he fell down dead at the same time Lindsey fired a shot hitting Dopey as he fell down on the floor bleeding and HitGirl finished him off sending a bullet into his forehead “Fuck we’re screwed” Pete yelled at Sneezy who were the last people left defending this side of wall. Sneezy looked at Pete “Is there any missiles left we could” he was cut off when a bullet from Bernice's gun hit the dwarf in the chest he fell over crying in pain as he died quickly after falling over “Fuck this” Pete spoke picking up a huge support weapon pointing it towards Troy Mcclure firing a burst hitting him all up the body as he fell over dead. Suddenly a blue flash came up to the wall, Pete looked to see Sonic looking at him as he smacked him across the face sending him off the walls breaking his legs on the way down, The group pointed guns towards him as he lay on the ground in pain. “Go on then you fucking shits, do it, kill me” Pete yelled as the group surrounded closer to him all pointing their guns “It’s over you fat fuck” Chucky laughed firing a shot into his knee as he yelled in pain “Is that it” he screamed holding his knee. “You want more, bitch” Bernice said kicking him in the face. “This is just time consuming, kill him and let’s go” The fat controller said. “Yeah” Hitgirl said pointing her gun to Pete’s forehead “Any last words” Hitgirl asked “Go fuck yourself bitch” He yelled as Hitgirl fired a shot into Pete’s head as his body flopped to the ground. From afar Mickey watched as his oldest friend was gunned down he turned to Oswald, Merlin and his Wife. “We need help we ain’t going to make this now Pete is dead and the others, they are going to break through they likely will kill us we need help Mickey” Aurora spoke to her husband “I know, I know we do we need some help” Mickey admitted bowing his head as he grabbed his phone “They owe me a favour, so I guess I’ll call them” Mickey said dialing a number. Oswald wrote on his sign holding it up it reading “WHO?”. Mickey smiled “I’m calling in the Marvel’s” Sandor’s sword still clashed with Jack’s their swords clashed high in the sky as they came crashing back down Jack smacked Sandor’s sword sending him crashing to the Fall as Jack swung the sword down to him he blocked it. Lara saw Sandor struggling so she pointed her gun closer to Jack aiming in firing a shot in his shoulder “No, Lara I want to beat him fairly” Sandor screamed as he jumped up clashing his sword towards his throwing him backwards and smacked him in the arm sending him to cry out in pain. Jack whipped his sword back up to hit Sandor in the front of the leg, cutting it minorly. “Fucker” Sandor screamed out sending the sword forward to meet the top of Jack’s arm it sliced through the bone and flesh like a knife through warm butter as his arm fell to the floor, Jack looked to the floor to his arm “Oh fuck” He screamed holding where his arm use to be “You fucking Dog, do you know what you’ve done, I’m a high council member they will do things terrible things to you” Jack threatened “No they won’t” He replied swinging the sword to the side and back again to clash with Jack’s neck once again slicing through, sending his head flying and his body crashing to the floor. “Waht the fuck was that” Lara asked “I beat him, it was a fair fight, don’t see the problem”